Transatlanticism
by Mewgirl99
Summary: Mewtwo's life begans to change when he meets and rescues a human girl named Libby from Team Rocket. During their time living together, Libby and Mewtwo began to understand each other as they fall for each other. But will their love conquer their fears of Team Rocket? The whole story is rated T but the last chapter is rated M.
1. Intro

_For the past 3 years since my creation, I was a tool for propaganda by Giovanni, leader of Team Rocket. At first I thought he was teaching me how to control my power, but instead he used me to steal Pokemon, and defeat trainers as he oversees me as his slave. After I fled away from Giovanni, I lured trainers from around the world to my island so that I can steal, and clone their Pokemon. I wanted revenge on the humans so bad, that I can feel myself ruling over the humans who made me their slave. Until a trainer named Ash saved me from destroying myself and the world. 2 years later Ash and his friends helped me defeat Giovanni as he tried to turn me into his slave again, only this time, they are allowed to remember these events under the condition that they don't tell anyone about my existence. After I sent my clones to different parts of the world for their safety, I wanted to find out what my destiny is. For three years I flew to different places around the world trying to find my calling, and my purpose of being in this world full of Pokemon and the humans. But that all changed that day, I met someone. A female human walking in the forest by herself. At first I was going to ignore her, but something about her caught my eye. Her long brown hair, her eyes light blue as the ocean. She's so beautiful to me. I wanted to learn more about her, but I knew that I would not only exposing her my existence, but she would tell everyone about me, and that Giovanni would hunt me down swiftly once more. Instead of ignoring her like my instincts tell me to do it, I followed her. She's a very special human. As I read her mind, she is a harmless human. When I saw first saw her feeding the wild Pokemon, my heart began to beat wildly. I didn't understand what that meant when a heart beats really fast when you meet someone for the first time ever. I guess its called love. While on my travels, I saw a human male and a human female hugging, and touching their lips against theirs is what they humans call 'kissing.' At first I didn't understand what love is, until I met her. The girl's name is Libby. Her story was both kinda hard and kinda easy to understand. Her beauty and kindness helped me understand that humans like her, Ash, and his friends are good humans that I can trust in keeping my existence a secret. I wanted her to trust me, and know that I'm always there to protect her from Team Rocket who wanted Libby for something else …._


	2. Hard life

Laying in bed in his room, Mewtwo tossed and turned all throughout the day. Getting up, Mewtwo rubbed his eyes and sighed as he looked at his clock. It was 3 in the afternoon. Sighing, Mewtwo looked for his cloak, put it on and left his room. 3 years has passed since he defeated Giovanni and Team Rocket Grunts on Mt. Quena with help from Ash, his human friends, and their Pokemon. Smiling to himself, Mewtwo will never forget Ash and his friends. Even though they departed ways to find their own destinies, Mewtwo knows that one day they will be together again. He had been going from city to city around the world, only to find that Goldenrod City was to his liking and decided to make himself a home deep in the Ilex forest. He watched over not just Goldenrod City every night, but he would go to different cities around the world and would return in the morning. He would sometimes visit the clones. But most of his time, he would stay at home in the ilex forest. His home is like a palace. It's a two story home that took about a good 3 weeks for him to build. He even has his own lab/security room so that he can work on his experiments. Two big bedrooms with one bath connected to the second room. His own kitchen, and so on. His house has a special cloaking device that makes the house invisible with trees surrounding it. Mewtwo had never felt safer from Team Rocket than before. Sometimes he likes being alone, while most of the time, he longed for a friend that he can tell his past to, but nobody would come near him despite having a good natured heart. When Mewtwo is around with some of the clones who are settling down with their mates, His loneliness hits him very hard, even if he visits the clones. Even Pikachutwo and Meowthtwo would sense Mewtwo's feelings. After he left his hiding spot, Mewtwo was about to go into the forest when he heard a crunch noise. Flying down towards a tree branch, Mewtwo looked around for the noise when he spotted a human girl walking towards the river.

_What is she doing out here?_ Mewtwo sighed as he saw her carrying a basket of bread.

Curious, he decided to follow her until she stopped at the river.

For Libby Parsons, feeding the wild water Pokemon was her hobby. Her older brother Landon taught her how to feed them, and importantly protecting themselves from other wild Pokemon. Even though she doesn't have Pokemon of her own, she considers the wild Pokemon to be her own Pokemon. Sitting by the river, Libby put the basket down and tore a few pieces of bread and threw them in the river. One by one the Magikarp, Poliwags, Goldeens, and many water Pokemon swam up and ate the bread that is floating on the water. Libby smiled at them. It helps her get through her days while her brother is working at the Pokemon Intelligence Agency. Yet she wished that he didn't join the PIA. Working long hours at a café helps her pay rent to her apartment building above where she works since she got evicted from her apartment that Landon bought before heading to his undercover assignment. She loved working at the café, the owner was really nice to her. He allowed her to get some loaf of bread for the trip to feed the wild Pokemon, along with living above his shop. Even though it wasn't much, but it was better than her living in the streets. Mewtwo watched the girl as she turned around for some more bread. While turning, Mewtwo got a good look on her face. Libby's eyes are a turquoise color, her long brown hair reaching to her back. She's a little skinny, yet she's toned.

_She's so beautiful._ Mewtwo thought as he continued watching her feed the wild Pokemon on a tree branch above the ground.

He watched her for about a couple of hours before she packed her basket, waved her friends goodbye and headed off to Goldenrod City. Mewtwo followed her through the forest as she walked back home. While following her, Mewtwo watches her as she walked towards Goldenrod City. Knowing that he doesn't have his cloak on, Mewtwo watched Libby as she enters into the city safe, and flew back to his home.

The next day, Mewtwo waited for Libby to show up at the river, hoping to see her again. But she didn't show up today. Sighing, Mewtwo flew back home in disappointment. Everyday Mewtwo would fly to the river to see Libby, but as always, Libby wasn't there. A week later he heard a humming voice. Getting out of his house, Mewtwo flew over and saw to his surprise: Libby. She has come back to the river with another basket of bread, and her lunch. Mewtwo hid behind the trees as he watched Libby feeding the wild water Pokemon. Watching her gracefully throwing the bread into the river makes his heart beat, as Mewtwo blushed to himself.

_Tonight,_ Mewtwo said as Libby unpacked her basket of her lunch and ate it right by the river.

_I will find out where she lives._

Libby smiled at the wild Pokemon as they smiled back at her. Right away, they swam away from Libby as she looked at them in confusion.

"Where are you guys going?" Libby called for them as they continued swimming away.

Shrugging her shoulders, Libby packed her trash in her basket and headed home.

"Sometimes life is hard." Libby sighed as she walked back to Goldenrod City.

Confused at what she just said, Mewtwo appeared behind her as he flew quietly towards her. Having an itch that someone was following her, Libby turned around to find out that no one was right behind her.

"Strange," Libby said as she shrugged her shoulders and continued to walk until she got to the city.

Arriving at her apartment, Libby placed her basket on the table, and made her dinner. Mewtwo looked outside the window and watched Libby as she cooked her dinner. Watching how she does it, made Mewtwo hungry. And yet, he can't be seen by her so he remained hidden in the shadows. While eating her dinner, Libby looked at a photo of her and her brother Landon. They were inseparable. Libby smiled at the picture as tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Landon I wish you could be here." Libby sniffled as she looked at the picture of her brother.

Landon was sent undercover to expose Team Rocket and disband them for good. She remembered clearly the day he left:

_Giving her a big hug, Landon looked at Libby as tears well up in her eyes. _

"_Libby," Landon said as he looked at his sister. _

"_I will be back in 6 months." _

"_I don't want to lose you." Libby sniffled as Landon placed his hand on her shoulder. _

"_You will never lose me, Libby. I love you so much that I would be doing anything to not only bring down Team Rocket, but to make sure that you are safe and well taken care of." _

_Nodding her head, Libby smiled as Landon kissed her cheek. _

"_When I bring them down," Landon continued. _

"_I want you to live to see the day." _

_Smiling, Libby knew that he is right. Letting her brother go, Libby watched Landon as he got into his taxi and left the house with Libby crying and praying that her brother gets home safely._

Libby smiled as she looked at the picture of Landon. When he was 18, he always wanted to join in the army. But his parents refused it because he is in an arranged marriage. He ran away as a result. Knowing that Libby would be next, Landon encouraged her to runaway with him. But she refused unknowing that her parents did the exact same thing to her as they did to Landon. Her brother got her a train ticket to leave Saffron City the day before her wedding. She is grateful to her brother for saving her from having an unhappy marriage to someone who she never met. After her dinner is finished, Libby cleaned her plate, and got ready for bed. Once Mewtwo teleported inside her apartment, he followed Libby to her room where she was laying in bed, asleep. Mewtwo placed his hand on her head as he read her mind.

_Libby was getting ready for work when she got a knock on her door. Answering it, it was Officer Jenny. _

"_I'm sorry to inform you, that your brother Landon went missing. While he was supposed to report in, his cover got blown when he was on an assignment for Giovanni….." _

_All Libby can do is freeze for a moment. Missing? Libby asked herself as Officer Jenny continued on about what happened to Landon._

Letting go of her head, Mewtwo watched Libby as she is asleep. Understanding her pain of losing someone that she cared about, Mewtwo looked at a picture of her and Landon together as children. She has never felt so happy with her brother at her side. Mewtwo knows that there are more secrets to be unraveled. Placing his hand on her forehead, Mewtwo read her mind, but it is all mixed up. From seeing a man and a woman with Libby, to running away from home, and arriving at Goldenrod City. Mewtwo looked at Libby as he felt confused.

_Why would she run away from home?_ Mewtwo wondered as he tried to read her mind again, only Libby began to stir.

Letting go of her head once more, Mewtwo teleported out of her room as she woke up. Rubbing her head, Libby looked around her room.

"Weird," Libby said as she yawned.

"For a weird reason, I thought that there was someone in my room."

Getting out of her bed, Libby looked at the time. It was 6:30 in the morning.

"I got to get some breakfast going." Libby said as she grabbed her clothes and left her room.

Mewtwo teleported himself back to her room and thought about Libby as she was getting ready to go to work. Looking around, Mewtwo spotted some pictures of Libby with her brother, but none with her parents. Hearing a noise, Mewtwo saw Libby coming as he teleported out of her room. Libby came into her room just in time as she grabbed her bag, and her house keys. Mewtwo teleported out of his hiding place and looked around her room as he heard the door close. Mewtwo sighed in relief as he decided to watch her, as her secret bodyguard.


	3. A secret bodyguard

While eating her breakfast, Libby rubbed her head as she thought about her dream last night.

"I see someone wearing a cape, and that he touched my head a few times." Libby said to herself as she finished eating her breakfast.

Leaving her apartment, Libby went to work when Mr. Jenkins greeted her.

"Good morning. How are you?"

"Good except for that dream last night." Libby said as she put on her apron.

"What kind of dream did you have?" Mr. Jenkins asked.

"It's about somebody who touched my forehead about a good hundred times and that's it."

"I'm sure whatever that dream is, it will pass." Mr. Jenkins smiled as Libby did the same thing.

"thanks, Mr. Jenkins."

"Now, let's get to work."

Libby smiled as she and Mr. Jenkins got to work at the café, while unknown to both of them, Mewtwo is watching the two as he used his power to make himself invisible as he watched Libby work as a waitress all day.

"Mr. Jenkins," Libby said one day when it was closing time.

"I really appreciate you lending me the apartment upstairs."

"It's no trouble." Mr. Jenkins smiled as he patted Libby on the shoulder.

"I know it's hard that your brother has gone missing for a year now, and I just want to let you know that I'm always there for you."

"thank you, sir." Libby smiled as she looked at her clock.

"I got to get the groceries before dark. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Libby." Mr. Jenkins smiled as Libby left the café.

Mewtwo saw her leave the café, as he teleported out of there and followed her closely as she went to the super market for some groceries. Even though the pay check wasn't much, but it was enough for her to buy food, and some clothes when she doesn't owe Mr. Jenkins anything. Smiling to herself, Libby knows that everything is going to be okay. Since her brother went missing, Libby was forced to leave her apartment after learning that PIA has closed her brother's account. So she spent two nights at a hotel until she can find an apartment. Luckily for her, Mr. Jenkins offered an apartment upstairs of the café until she can afford a new apartment. They agreed that at every last paycheck of the month, Mr. Jenkins would take half of Libby's paycheck to pay off the rent. Arriving at the grocery store, Libby grabbed a basket as she went and look for some food while Mewtwo waited for her in the alleys across the street with his cloak on. 30 minutes later, Libby came out with two bags of groceries as she left the store. Mewtwo continued following her as she got home. Placing her groceries away, Libby smiled to herself.

"I know everything will be okay." Libby said as she finished putting up the last of her groceries.

Mewtwo watched her and smiled at her as she got out her leftovers and heated it up in the microwave. Mewtwo was about to move his feet when all the sudden. CRASH! Mewtwo gasped as he saw books on the floor. Libby jumped as she looked in the living room.

"Is anyone there?" Libby asked as she looked around.

Mewtwo began to panic as he saw Libby walking in the living room. Mewtwo teleported himself out of the room, as Libby turned on the lights. Scratching her head, Libby looked at the books on the floor. Picking them up, Libby placed the books on the shelf and left the living room, leaving Mewtwo sighing in relief as Libby left the room before teleporting back.

For the past few weeks, Mewtwo has been watching over Libby day and night. Even when she is going grocery shopping, he's outside waiting for her to come out of the store with a bag full of groceries. Libby had a feeling that someone is watching her. Nervous to think who it might be, Libby just ignored it, and went on with her walk home. One day, Mr. Jenkins talked to her when the café closed.

"You have done an excellent job that I might give you a raise."

Libby's heart began to pound happily, this is the opportunity that she is waiting for. She can get some new clothes, and some stuff she wanted. But Libby knows that priority comes first. After he gave her a raise, she decided to get some food, and pay off the rent she owes to Mr. Jenkins. Libby left work for the day to get a chocolate scone with green tea. She would get those sometimes, but not all the time. Even though she works in a place that has bread, she doesn't eat much bread. She gives them to the wild Pokemon in the river. Every Sundays before lunch, she would go to the river, feed the wild Pokemon until it was getting close to dusk, and she leaves for Goldenrod City.

"It seems that one of my Grunts doesn't want to obey me, so I'm sending you three to get the girl and do whatever to her until he learns to obey me." a man said as he looked at his henchmen.

"Yes, sir," They said as they left the headquarters.

"For your defiance, she will suffer until you learn to obey me."

A young man looked at him with mad eyes as the leader smirked at him in the shadows.


	4. Life worth saving

Now that Mewtwo knows where she is living, he has spent numerous of nights staying with her, protecting her, and watching over her from danger. What he didn't realize at first is that she is living upstairs from where her job was until he followed her that day. Teleporting to the café's dark corner, Mewtwo remained hidden as he watched Libby get to work. From handing the customers their meals, and taking orders, Mewtwo smiled at her as she got busy with her job as a waitress. Sometimes he would stay hidden until Libby is gone on her lunch break and Mewtwo return to his home. Other times, he doesn't go to his home, instead he spent numerous of nights watching Libby.

The next day after teleporting himself inside the café undetected, Mewtwo watched Libby again as she waited on customers, and taking their orders to them. Looking around, Mewtwo saw three men sitting at the table with smirks on their faces as they looked at Libby. Mewtwo felt very concerned when the three men looking at her like that. Libby, fully aware that the men were looking at her, got pretty nervous as she handed them their order.

"Thank you pretty miss." One of them said as Libby nodded.

"Enjoy your meal." As soon as Libby left, the three men smiled evilly.

"This is the girl that our boss wants to get." one of them said as the other two men nodded in agreement.

"Todd," the leader said.

"I want you to follow the girl."

Overhearing their conversations with his mind, Mewtwo knows that Libby is in danger. Wanting to warn her, Mewtwo remembers his existence and decided to teleport out of the café to come up with a plan to save Libby and fast.

It was closing time. Libby was just done drying up the dishes when she took off her apron, and hang it on the hook.

"I got some stuff I need to do before I turn in. Good night Mr. Jenkins!"

"Good night Libby." Mr. Jenkins smiled as Libby left the store.

Walking on the sidewalk, Libby smiled to herself as she walked to another café. Mewtwo, wearing his cape watched her as she ordered her snack. Sure enough, he saw Todd, who is watching her. After leaving the café, Libby began walking home with her Chocolate scone in a bag in one hand, and her green tea in her other hand. Knowing that it's getting dark, Libby hurried back to her apartment. But not before long the two men approached to her.

"Hey babycakes." One greeted as Libby rolled her eyes.

"What's a pretty thing doing out in the streets at night."

"Back off." Libby said as she pulled out a taser from her bag and pointed it at the guys.

"What's with the taser?" one of them asked as Libby aimed it at them.

Didn't want to answer, Libby walked away from them only to see them following her. Running, Libby knew that her apartment isn't too far away. The problem is, she can't go back there or else they will know where she lives. Libby tripped on the curb and banged her knee really bad, and dropping her snack and hot chocolate on the ground.

"Poor baby." One of them said as they approached to her.

Looking around for her taser, it was far from where she can reach it. Looking up at them, Libby's body began to shake as they picked her up and dragged her to the alleys. Todd and the another man, whom his name is Nat held her down while the leader, named Fred unzipped his pants as Libby gasped. Trying to squirm away from them, Todd held her down while Nat tried to take off Libby's shirt. Using her uninjured leg, Libby kicked Fred in the shin.

"You little witch." He said as he punched Libby in the face, hitting her head hard on the brick wall, blacking out in the process.

"Let's finish the job." Fred said as he pulled down his pants. But before he can do anything, he just froze. "Boss?" Todd called to him as he can't move his body.

"What's….Happening…to….me…." Fred cried as he was unable to move his body. Looking ahead the two men saw a figure coming towards them with blue glowing eyes. It also lifted Todd and Nat in the sky as Libby came to only to see her captors being lifted in the sky as she saw a hooded figure attacking them. Libby's eyes become heavy as she blackout again. The figure pulled the three men together and used hypnosis on them making them fall asleep. Placing its hand on the men, the blue light began to glow brightly on them as they were asleep. Looking at the men, Mewtwo pulled off his hood, and kneel down on the ground. Looking at their jackets, Mewtwo knew right away that those men are from Team Rocket.

_Why does Team Rocket want with this human? _Mewtwo wondered as he looked at Libby, who is unconscious.

Getting up and walking towards her, Mewtwo kneel down and saw a bruise forming on her face. Picking up her head gently, Mewtwo also saw a tiny gash on her head as he saw blood on his hand. He used his power to heal her body, making it look like it never happened. Looking in the alleys, Mewtwo knows that Team Rocket will be coming for her, so he scooped Libby into his arms and teleported out of the alleys.

"This isn't like her to show up late." Mr. Jenkins sighed as he waited on customers.

"I better go and check on her."

Walking up to her apartment, Mr. Jenkins knocked on her door, only to be stopped by an incredible force. Trying to turn around, Mr. Jenkins can't move his body except for his eyes.

_You know about the girl who is working for you?_ Mewtwo asked

"Libby?" Mr. Jenkins nodded nervously. "Yes, I know her. Where is she?"

_She is safe with me._ Mewtwo said as he used his power to turn Mr. Jenkins around.

_Look into my eyes._ Mewtwo commanded as Mr. Jenkins's eyes were glowing in blue and fell into a trance.

_The girl, whom you call Libby, is no longer your concern. When I disappear, you will forget that you had a Libby in your shop._

"I understand." Mr. Jenkins said while under Mewtwo's control.

_Good._ Mewtwo smiled as he teleported out of the hallway.

Shaking his head in confusion, Mr. Jenkins rubbed his head as he looked around.

"What am I supposed to be doing right now?" he asked as he heard some noises coming down from the café.

"I should be waiting on my customers!"

He left the hallway while Mewtwo, inside Libby's apartment, teleported her things except for the furniture in her apartment. Looking around some more, Mewtwo was happy at the work he has done, and teleported out of the apartment.

"What happened?" a voice asked Fred, Nat, and Todd as they looked at their boss with fear. "You were supposed to harm the girl, not leave her!"

"What are you talking about?" Fred asked in confusion as the voice looked at them.

"You idiots, the girl that you are supposed to hurt!" the voice said as his face came in the light. It was Giovanni, leader of Team Rocket.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Nat said as Todd nodded his head.

"Why do I have to hire a bunch of idiots to get the child?" Giovanni sighed in frustration.

"Go and find the girl and bring her to me."

"Right away boss." The three men said as they left the office.

"You see my young pupil. These Grunts will find her and when they do, they will bring her to me, and you will watch her die unless if you do exactly as I say."

"Yes, master." The grunt growled as he came out of the shadows, its Landon who turned out to be alive after all. He was forced to work for Team Rocket after his cover was blown. He remembered the words that Giovanni said to him after they discovered that Landon was a spy.

"_If you work for me, if you swear that you do exactly as I say, I will spare your sister. If not, she will die by my hands, and I will make you watch this. Do we have a deal?"_

Landon wished that this would end, but he knew that was impossible. What was possible is that Libby is rescued by someone that he doesn't know. With hope rising in his heart, Landon knew that he needs to come up with an escape plan to find Libby and leave the Johto region forever.


	5. a new home

Stirring from her bed, Libby rubbed her head as she tries to regain her sight. Libby felt her knee as she felt surprised that the scrape wasn't there anymore, along with the gash on her head as it was gone also.

'It must be a dream.' She thought to herself as she looked around.

She's not in her apartment or in the alleys, but in a beautiful room that has a bookshelf, a table and chairs in the middle of the room, a walk in closet, and two doors. Feeling confused, Libby got off the bed and walked to the first door.

"Where am i?" Libby asked.

_I see that you are awake._ Mewtwo said as he sat down in a chair watching Libby from the security camera that is hidden in her room

Gasping, Libby looked around to find that person who is speaking to her.

"Who's there?" Libby began to panic as she backed away from the door.

_It's just me. Are you feeling alright?_

"Yeah, thanks." Libby answered as she looked around the room.

"What is this place?"

_You are in my home. I rescued you from the three men who attacked you._

"How did you know?" Libby wondered nervously.

"Are you some kind of stalker?"

_No,_ Mewtwo explained while watching Libby walked around her new room.

_More like a protector._

"Sure." Libby shook her head as she sat down on the bed.

"Who are you?"

_You will know my name soon, but not now, Libby._ Mewtwo said as Libby felt nervous again.

"How did you know my name?"

_I have known your name from the moment your former boss called your name. I have been watching you from the moment you stepped into the forest to feed the wild Pokemon you cared about._

Scared out of her mind about what he just said, Libby knew she wants to leave, but how can she now that her stalker is watching her.

"So you are stalking me. When can I leave?"

_Never_.

"What?"

_Giovanni and Team Rocket will be looking for you as we speak. But they won't find us in this hiding place because I used my power to cloak this house._

"What do you want from me?" Libby demanded as she looked around the room for another way out.

_Nothing of value, _Mewtwo answered.

_But I have been lonely for the past few years and I wanted someone I can talk to. _

"You wanted a friend?" Libby asked as she looked around the room.

_Yes._ He answered_._

"What about a Pokemon?" Libby suggested knowing that a Pokemon would certainly take her spot.

_I'm far different than all of the_ _Pokemon besides, my friends are somewhere around the world. If you see me, then you won't like me as a friend_.

"Try me." Libby said as she walked to the window_. _

_When the time is right, child,_ the voice said.

_For now, you will stay with me until it is safe for you to go back home._

Realizing that Mewtwo wants to keep her forever, Libby tried to open the window, but it wouldn't open.

_Escaping is useless. _Mewtwo explained.

_I used my power to prevent you from escaping my home. _

Backing away from the window, Libby knows that Mewtwo is not only preventing her from leaving, but he is watching her every move.

"You can't keep me here forever!" Libby shouted as she walked around the room trying to find something to break the window.

Knowing that she is right, Mewtwo sighed as he watched her picked up a chair and tried to throw it at the window. But the window didn't break.

"Get me out of here!" Libby screamed as she tried again. Once more, the window didn't break. Hearing enough of her screams, Mewtwo used hypnosis on Libby as she felt very sleepy. Watching her collapse on the floor, Mewtwo teleported into her new room and looked at her sleepy form.

_It will take time for you to get used to your new surroundings, Libby._ Mewtwo said. _You need to understand that I'm doing this for your own good and safety._

Kneeling down, he scooped her into his arms and put her into her bed_._ Mewtwo stroked Libby's hair while she is sleeping peacefully. His thoughts run into his head as he knows that he will have to get used to having a human around at his house now. Mewtwo smiled at her as he got up and left her room quietly.

During a normal work day for Team Rocket, Giovanni sipped on his tea as one of the Grunts came in.

"Sir, we have searched everywhere for Libby, but no sign of her."

"She must be alive." Giovanni thought to herself.

"009, check the last 12 hours on satellite imagetry on Libby Parsons.

"Yes sir." Domino nodded as she went to the computer and pulled up the screen. They got the image of Libby being being dragged into the allies, when he saw a hooded figure with its tail sticking out.

"Freeze that image." Giovanni order as she stopped the camera.

"What's that thing?"

"I don't know sir." Domino answered as she began playing the image again on the thing known as Mewtwo entering in the allies.

"That thing must have taken Libby to safety. I want to know what that thing is."

"I'm on it," Domino said as she left the room.

"Something about this thing seems very familiar." Giovanni thought as he continued looking at the picture of Mewtwo.

Stirring after yesterday's episode, Libby woke up to a sunny day. Turning her head, she saw a breakfast tray that has scrambled eggs, French toast, Orange juice, and a Star shaped apple. Sighing, Libby knows that this is her home now, and that she needs to get used to her new surroundings along with her mysterious savior. Getting up, Libby walked to her table and began eating her breakfast. Hearing a noise, Libby looked around the room as she kinda figured that Mewtwo is somewhere in the room.

"How long will it be before I leave?" Libby asked as she waited for a sign_._

_When Team Rocket are defeated._ Mewtwo answered.

_I see that you are eating your food I made for you. _

"Thank you." Libby said as she placed her fork down.

"About yesterday-"

_Don't apologize._ Mewtwo said. _ I knew that you won't like the living arrangements. _

"It's different." Libby explained. "Here I am in the most beautiful room after you rescued me last night, yet I don't even know if my old room would beat this one."

_Your old room?_ Mewtwo wondered.

"Yes. I had a room just like this one when I was living in Saffron city before I moved here 2 years ago to be with my brother, Landon."

_What made you come and live in the city?_ Mewtwo wondered.

"Personal stuff I can't explain."

_I understand._ Mewtwo nodded.

"What about you? Where did you come from?"

_It's personal._ Mewtwo sighed.

Libby smiled a little as she continued eating her breakfast.

"I understand maybe one day we can tell each other stories, and maybe we can meet."

_One day we will meet, Libby. _Mewtwo said.

Looking at her torn, clothes, Libby sighed.

"if I would have known, I would have brought extra clothes."

_I got that taken care of. _Mewtwo said as the closet door opened.

There it was her clothes from her apartment, and some clothes she has never seen before. Looking around, Libby saw a picture of her and her brother, Landon.

"How did you-"

_After you left,_ Mewtwo explained. _I took the liberty of getting your clothes, your pictures, and even erasing your owner's, and your customers' memory that you ever lived in the apartment and work at the cafe. _

"Thank you. Honestly, I want to know the name of my savior."

_One day I will tell you who I am, my dear._ Mewtwo said.

_There is a bathroom for you in your room, don't worry I won't peak. _

Not sure about that, Libby shook her head as she finished her breakfast.

_Don't believe me? Ask me tonight. You can explore the house today. You need to get used to your new surroundings. _

Libby smiled as she got up, got her clothes for today, and got in the bathroom. Meanwhile Mewtwo appeared in her room grabbed her tray, left a beautiful cut lily and teleported himself out of her room. After Libby showered, she dried herself off, and wrapped herself in a white robe with her hair in a towel. Getting out of the bathroom, Libby noticed a Lily was placed on her table. Walking to the table, Libby picked up the flower and smelled it. She loved all flowers of every kind, but the lily is her most favorite flower. Smiling, Libby loved the flower. Finding a vase in her room, Libby took it to the bathroom, filled up with water and placed the lily on the table. Looking for shoes, Libby found beautiful brown sandals that matched her tan colored hi low dress that she chose to wear. Leaving her room, Libby looked around the place. It's amazing, yet it brought her back memories as a child. She and Landon would run around the house with butlers and maids trying to stop them. But there is one bad memory that she experienced. Last year, she was told that she in an arranged marriage with someone she doesn't know. It left her sad and angry at her parents. When she told Landon, who was 18 at the time, and was gonna move to Goldenrod City to enlist in an Army(but he didn't get in), He urged her to run away with him and he'll make a life for them. Her parents forbid it, because she is gonna marry that guy once she is 18. It left Libby with a hole in her heart because her brother left the family. The day before she turned 18, she left Saffron city the day before her arranged marriage to her betrothed to live with Landon. Ignoring her past, Libby walked around the house it has amazing things. She has never seen anything like it before. Some were familiar to her, some weren't. Mewtwo watched Libby walking around his home as he is hiding somewhere deep underground. Mewtwo waved his arm, locking and using barrier on the door so that Libby won't see the door that leads to his lab. Libby saw a beautiful fountain that has some Goldeen swimming in there. Touching the water, Libby smiled as the Goldeen swam towards her. Looking around for some bread crumbs, Libby went into the kitchen and found some bread. Grabbing it, Libby walked back to the fountain and fed the Goldeen. Breaking the bread piece by piece, Libby loved how the Goldeen were gathering around the bread fighting over it, and eating it. Mewtwo watched Libby feeding the Goldeen and smiled as he knew that one day he needs to reveal himself to Libby.

_She will think I am a freak._ Mewtwo thought as he rubbed his head.

While continuing to watch Libby, his heart began to beat a little faster.

"Sir," Domino said as she entered in the room.

"We identify the creature as a Pokemon."

Showing Giovanni the photos of yesterday's incident, Giovanni looked at Mewtwo as it smiled.

"It looks like a Mew, but it's no Mew alright."

"What kind is that?" Domino asked.

"This Pokemon looks stronger than Mew. We should call him Mewtwo."

"It's possible that 'Mewtwo' lives around the Johto region, but where?"

"Keep searching." Giovanni ordered.

"We got the satellites everywhere so that we can search all over the world for this 'Mewtwo' and maybe find Libby Parsons dead or alive."

Later on, Libby looked around the kitchen as she saw the table being set up for her only. Looking at the setting in confusion, Libby took a chair and sat down as she looked around for her savior.

_I will not be dining with you tonight. I hope you will understand. _Mewtwo said as Libby sighed sadly.

"Are you going to eat?"

_I'm already eating._ Mewtwo answered as Libby began to eat.

After finishing chewing on her salad, she looked around.

"Your house is very beautiful."

_Thank you._ Mewtwo said. _I didn't take a peek at you today if you are wondering. _

"Really?" Libby asked.

_Really. You look stunning in your dress. _

Blushing a bit, Libby shook her head.

"To be honest with you, I never look pretty in dresses anyways. The last time I wore a dress was for my cousin who is getting married, but I left the family before she got married."

_I see._ Mewtwo nodded as he knows that Libby is lying.

He knew for a fact that it wasn't her cousin that was getting married(He read her mind after he brought her here). Before he can jump into conclusions, Mewtwo decided to let Libby tell him her story. After she finished her meal, Libby took her dishes, washed them and turned on the kettle as she went walked to her room.

_What are you making?_ Mewtwo wondered.

"We call this green tea." Libby answered as she grabbed the tea bag and a sweetner.

Green tea? Mewtwo wondered.

"It a drink that is supposed to be very good for your body. I drink the tea 3 times a day."

_Can Pokemon drink this tea? _

"I don't think so." Libby said as she got the kettle off the stove and poured the hot water into her cup with her tea bag in it.

Yawning, Libby felt very tired as she sat down at the table.

_Is something wrong?_ Mewtwo wondered as he saw Libby feeling sad.

"Just tired, I guess. I need to get used to living here until Team Rocket is gone for good."

_Yeah._ Mewtwo said as Libby got up.

"I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow." Libby said as she grabbed her cup, a spoon, and her sweetner.

"Good night."

_Goodnight Libby._ Mewtwo said as Libby left the kitchen and into her room for the night.


	6. Revelation

Days turned to weeks, and weeks turned into months since Libby stayed with Mewtwo. Libby has enjoyed staying here exploring the house. Unfortunately she isn't allowed to go outside for some fresh air. She misses feeding the wild Pokemon every time she gets a day off from work. Looking out of the window of the living room, Libby sighed as she thought about the wild Pokemon.

"What if they realize that I'm not gonna be there when I go and feed them?" Libby said as she looked out of the window again.

For the rest of the day, all Libby can think about is the wild Pokemon at the river. Understanding her pain, Mewtwo watched Libby as she looked depressed about it. Later on that evening, Mewtwo decided to reveal himself to Libby.

Libby was just getting ready for bed when she saw the light on in the living room. Walking in the living room, Libby was surprised to see a figure in a hooded cloak looking out at the window. Gasping a bit, Libby tried to leave, but Mewtwo stopped her as she took a step.

_Don't go. _

"I don't want to disturb you." Libby said as she looked at the figure.

_You didn't disturb me. I was thinking about my life._

"This is where you come and think about your life you once had?" Libby asked as Mewtwo covered his body with his cloak.

"I see. I used to do that all the time before I was in an arranged marriage. Do you have a family or friends?"

_No._ Mewtwo answered as he turned his head against the window.

"I had a family," Libby explained.

"My parents are so strict about what we want to do with our lives, that they rushed us into getting married early."

_Us?_ Mewtwo wondered.

"Me and my brother, Landon. He and I are very close. We spend a lot of time together. Until one day he left the family because he was in an arranged marriage with a girl that he dislikes."

_I see._ Mewtwo nodded as Libby looked on the floor.

"I was once in an arranged marriage myself too. I didn't know what to do, so I ran away from home in Saffron City. My brother let me live in Goldenrod City until this matter is settled. But it never was. They tried to call the police, but they can't do anything about it, because I'm 18 years old and I can make my own decisions. I never spoke to them again after that. I never finished school, so I applied at Mr. Jenkins's café, and started working there since I moved here."

Libby looked at Mewtwo as he just sat there as if he was listening to her story.

_That's a hard life._ Mewtwo said as he made sure his cloak was covering up his body

"Tell me about it." Libby sighed.

"I'm free from this, but I'm not completely free from my betrothed yet."

Mewtwo peaked at her as she looked at the books.

_I wish there was a way I can help._ Mewtwo said as Libby looked at him.

"I wish for that too." Libby sighed as she looked at her watch.

"I guess I better go to sleep then. umm… Goodnight." Libby said as she took a step.

_Wait._ Mewtwo said as Libby turned towards him.

Sighing, Mewtwo pulled off his cloak and reveal himself to Libby who looked at him in shock.

_Are you afraid of me? _

Sighing softly, Libby began to smile a bit.

"No. Why would I be afraid of you?"

_Because I'm a evil Pokemon who wants nothing to do with humans. _

"You're not evil." Libby said as she tried to walk to him, but he backed away a little bit more.

_Yes I am evil. I'm nothing more than a hero to you, Libby. _

"If you think you are an evil Pokemon, why did you bother to save me the night when I got attacked by the Grunts?"

Sighing, Mewtwo didn't want to answer that question.

"I see." Libby said as she was about to leave the living room.

_Libby, please don't go._ Mewtwo said as Libby looked at him.

_The reason I saved you is because I didn't want you to be killed. _

Relaxing a bit, Libby walked over to the couch and sat down.

"I wish to know why Team Rocket is after me. I'm scared to find out about this. My brother remains missing, and I don't know what to do."

Mewtwo looked at her as he walked towards her. Mewtwo looked at the girl as he sat down next to her.

Placing his hand on her arm and another hand on her chin, Mewtwo gently pulled her chin up towards his face as Libby looked at him.

_You are safe with me, Libby. I promise you that as long as I'm around, I will protect you from danger. _

A lone tear stream down Libby's face as Mewtwo used his hand to wipe her tear away from her face. Throwing her arms around his neck, Libby felt more relaxed now that she knows that Mewtwo will always be protecting her from danger. Mewtwo, taken aback at this at first, held her into his arms as Libby knows that her nightmare is finally over. Letting go of him, Libby began to blush as Mewtwo did the same thing.

"I better go to sleep." Libby said as she smiled at Mewtwo.

_Sounds like a good idea,_ Mewtwo said as he watched Libby get up and left the living room. Libby stopped herself as she turned around and looked at Mewtwo.

"Who are you?"

_I am Mewtwo._ He answered as Libby smiled at him.

"Nice name for a Pokemon." Libby admitted as she left the living room.

Mewtwo smiled at himself as he looked out of the window. For the first time in his life, he found someone that is not afraid of him, but will she understand his past? Mewtwo thought about it as he teleported back to his lab, as he observed a jar of water. Finding a dead flower, Mewtwo put two drops of water on the flower, then all the sudden, the flower bloomed beautifully. For years, Mewtwo has somehow known about this kind of water. It's not the healing waters that he has seen a year ago, but it's a different kind of water. The one water that will bring anything back to life, they called it The Water of Life.

Libby smiled to herself as soon as she closed her bedroom door.

"I can't believe this whole time, a Pokemon saved me from Team Rocket. Not just any Pokemon, but a powerful one that I have never seen."

Libby chuckled to herself as she got in her bed and fell asleep.


	7. a fogotten legend

On a stormy day, Libby walked around the house as she entered into the library. Finding nothing else to do, she looked through the books, but one caught her eye. A turquoise colored book was in the shelf. Taking the book out, Libby walked to the couch as she looked at the title. It was written as if it was from another language. Libby didn't understand what they were saying, until she saw the pictures of an spring water, and some Pokemon that are there.

_It's called the Water of Life._ Mewtwo spoke up as Libby jumped a little bit.

_I didn't mean to scare you. _

"It's okay." Libby smiled as Mewtwo walked over to her.

_It is a legend that has been around for years. Legend says that the Water of Life is meant to revive the Pokemon that just barely died. _

"Can it heal the Pokemon?" Libby wondered.

_Of course it can. All I know is that the Water of Life is destroyed by the humans. _

Libby felt bad about this as she continued to read the book.

"Maybe there is one, but it's hidden away somewhere in the world."

_I hope that you are right._ Mewtwo said as he looked outside in the rain. He never saw the spring, yet he stolen some samples from the scientists years ago as he came to know what the Water of Life is about. He kept the samples for a few experiments of his own before he brought Libby to his home 3 months ago.

"One day if we find it, can we see it?" Libby asked.

_Only if we can see it,_ Mewtwo nodded his heads as Libby continued reading the book.

Mewtwo remembered seeing it while on his journey.

~ a year ago~

While balancing on the rooftops of a building in another city, Mewtwo looked around the city twinkling with stars, and the moon shining brightly in the sky. While watching, Mewtwo flown to the rooftops and spotted the two men as they met with the other men wearing lab coats. Curious, he decided to go in.

"Are you sure this is the right one?" the first scientist asked.

"We can't risk it." The second one said as he handed the first scientist a test tube that is full of water.

_Why would they want to study on water? _Mewtwo wondered as he watched the scientist giving some to a dying plant. The plant began to perk up as they felt impressed.

"Amazing." They said all at once as Mewtwo began to realize that this water has healing properties. Scanning it, Mewtwo realizes that this water is not from Mt. Quena as he thought where it was, but this water is far more powerful than ever. Worried that it's going to fall into the wrong hands, Mewtwo used his psychic power as he took the test tube that was filled with that water as the scientists looked at him in worry.

_You humans always make a mess of things_

_. _Mewtwo's eyes began to glow at the scientists as they looked at him in fear.

_You will forget that this water existed._

A big bright light flashed in front of the scientists as Mewtwo disappeared. Few moments later they rubbed their head as they looked around.

"What are we doing here?"

"Maybe we have an experiment going on or something." The second scientist wondered.

"It's getting late, we need to leave." The first scientist said as the others agreed.

Mewtwo flew home with the test tubes filled with the healing water. Once in his basement, Mewtwo studied the water carefully as he took a drink from it. Mewtwo felt healthier than ever in his life as he looked onto the final 3 beakers filled with the samples.

_This water is incredible._ Mewtwo smiled as he looked on.

_This water is a healing property, yet it refreshes my body, and soul. I bet it's the legendary Water of Life._ Mewtwo thought about it as he nodded to himself.

_This is it. The Water of Life._ Mewtwo felt excited to see that it is the Water of Life.

_Legend tells that it is a healing source second to the Purity Springs, but there is a kick to it. It also brings back Pokemon from the dead with its reviving source, and healing properties as well._ Thinking about it, Mewtwo is not sure if the Water of Life exists anymore let alone experimenting on it. Realizing that he has the samples, Mewtwo stored them in a fridge in his lab as he left it alone.

~present~

"Mewtwo?" Libby asked as she waved her hand. Mewtwo snapped out of it as Libby looked at him.

"Are you okay?"

_Oh yeah._ Mewtwo nodded quickly.

_Just thinking about something._

Libby smiled as she looked outside.

The storm is gone. Knowing how much she misses feeding the river Pokemon, Mewtwo looked at her as Libby smiled.

_I'll be right back._ Libby smiled as Mewtwo left the room. Libby put the book away as she looked outside.

'it's beautiful to go outside and get some fresh air, and yet, I can't go because I would give away our hiding place.'

Before Libby can turn around, Mewtwo blindfolded her eyes as Libby began to smile.

"Where are we going?"

_I got a surprise for you._ Mewtwo smiled as he teleported themselves out of the house.

Landon finished releasing half of the Pokemon Team Rocket captured as his Alakazam helped him out.

"Make sure no one is coming." Landon said as Alakazam nodded its head.

'Don't worry, Libby.' Landon said to himself.

'I will make sure that Team Rocket does not lay their hands on you.'

_Here we are._ Mewtwo smiled as Libby giggled.

"Where are we?" Libby asked.

_Patience._ Mewtwo smiled as he guided Libby.

_Stop._ Libby stopped as Mewtwo walked behind her and remove the blindfold. Libby opened her eyes as she saw her friends again. They were very excited to see her as Libby turned to Mewtwo, who smiled at her.

"How did you know?"

_Lucky guess._ Mewtwo blushed as he handed her a loaf of bread.

"Thank you."

_You're welcome. _

Mewtwo watched Libby as she took a piece of the bread and tossed it in the river as the river Pokemon swam towards the bread. Libby laughed at the Pokemon as Mewtwo watch her feeding the river Pokemon. Libby turned to him as she took a piece of the bread.

"Here." Mewtwo looked at her as she handed him the bread.

_What do I do with it?_ Mewtwo asked in confusion.

Giggling, Libby took Mewtwo by the hand and walked him towards the river. Using her hand, Libby helped Mewtwo throw the bread into the water as some more of the river Pokemon scrambled towards the bread. Mewtwo smiled at Libby as she took a piece of bread and gave it to him as Mewtwo threw it in the river.

_This is fun. _Mewtwo admitted as Libby smiled at him.

it was getting late as Mewtwo looked at Libby as she finished throwing the last piece of bread to the Pokemon.

_We better get back.  
_

Libby nodded as she gave her friends a goodbye hug.

"Maybe next time." Libby smiled as the river Pokemon swam back home.

Libby walked towards Mewtwo, but before she got close, she tripped on a rock. Mewtwo caught her just in time. As Libby pulled up her head, Mewtwo bent his head down towards Libby's as their lips touched on accident. Breaking off the kiss quickly, Libby and Mewtwo blushed and chuckled as Mewtwo and Libby teleported out of here. Unknown to them, a Poliwag smiled excitedly as it witnessed Libby's and Mewtwo's kiss, just before it swam away.


	8. bad dream

As weeks passed since Mewtwo revealed his form to her. Yet for a very bizarre reason, Libby felt more relaxed now that she knows that Mewtwo is there for her, protecting her from danger. But for another bizarre reason, Libby began to fall for Mewtwo.

In her room waiting to make her meal, Libby is reading a book on her bed when Mewtwo entered in her room.

_How's it going?_ Mewtwo asked nervously holding a lily in his hand. Libby smiled as she got up from her spot as Mewtwo walked towards her.

"It's beautiful. Thank you Mewtwo." Libby smiled as she took the vase into the bathroom and rinsed it.

While she did that, Mewtwo has been thinking about revealing his past to her as she told him everything about her past the other night.

"It's so beautiful, that I can't take my eyes off of it." Libby joked as Mewtwo chuckled.

"You know, you are not so bad for a Pokemon."

_And you are okay for a human._ Mewtwo smiled.

_Do you enjoy being alone before you lived here? _

"Not really." Libby admitted.

"It's scary at nights, and usually when my brother is here, I feel safe. Since he's been gone, I haven't got any sleep since he left, and now I do with you protecting me from Team Rocket."

Mewtwo smiled at her answer as he watched her sit on her bed.

_Well, now you told me your past, it's time that I tell you mine when I was a slave for Team Rocket. _

Libby felt confused as Mewtwo looked at her.

"Slave?"

_Yes._ Mewtwo nodded as he walked towards her and sat down on her bed.

_I was created by Giovanni to serve him as his slave. I was told by him that he would take me in to train me to control my powers, but later on, Giovanni sees me as his slave for world domination. So I fled from him and created my own laboratory. I lured trainers to my island and captured their Pokemon, cloning them in the process. Soon, I encounter the one Pokemon that I was cloned from: Mew. The battle between my clone Pokemon and the regular Pokemon were very brutal. Mew and I summoned one last attack against each other until a young trainer named Ash Ketchum cried out for the battle to stop. At the cost of his life, he stopped our battle, and saved the Pokemon but was brought back to life with tears from the Pokemon. Both regular and clone Pokemon cried for the trainer as the tears revived him. That human changed my ways of being an evil Pokemon. So, me and my clones left the island to find another place to live in peace. Our peace was once again disturbed as Giovanni and Team Rocket found me. They took my clones as prisoners, while Giovanni used a machine to make me submit to him as his slave again. Ash and his friends helped me break free of my bonds. I became very weak, I almost died that day. Ash took me to the spring and he threw me in the healing waters where I was revived. I used my power to defend the spring and the lake by hiding them underneath Mt. Quena. I also used my powers to erase Giovanni's, Team Rocket's, and another human couple from destroying the lake, and knowing of mine, and the clones' existence. Since then, I have been flying around almost all over the world until I found the ilex forest and made myself a home here in the forest. _

Libby, shocked to hear Mewtwo's story after he was finished placed her hand on his as Mewtwo looked at it and grabbed it gently.

"I'm so sorry to hear about this, Mewtwo." Libby said as Mewtwo looked at her.

"You are not an evil Pokemon. You didn't understand that there are most humans who aren't like Giovanni. Your eyes and your heart have been opened in understanding that most humans are good. You are a good Pokemon, Mewtwo. You saved me from Team Rocket, and vowed to me that you will keep me safe from harm."

Mewtwo looked at the girl as he smiled at her. They began to hug each other as Mewtwo and Libby held onto each other.

"So…umm…." Libby blushed as Mewtwo did the same thing as they let go.

"I think I'm getting hungry."

_Me too._ Mewtwo nodded as the two left her room.

Tossing and turning in her bed, Libby woke up panting in breath. Sighing, she looked at her clock. It was 12 in the morning. Yawning, Libby got up, and walked to the kitchen. Opening the freezer, Libby took a pint of ice cream from the freezer and closed the door. Mewtwo heard a noise coming from the kitchen. Getting up, he flew to the kitchen and saw Libby sitting at the table eating ice cream and thinking about something. Hearing someone coming in, Libby looked and saw Mewtwo standing at the doorway.

"I didn't mean to wake you." Libby said as Mewtwo nodded.

_Can't sleep?_ Mewtwo asked.

"No," Libby sighed.

"It always happens when I think about my brother, or if I can't go to sleep on my own."

_I see._ Mewtwo said as he sat down next to Libby as she looked troubled.

_What's wrong?_ Mewtwo asked as Libby took another bite of her ice cream.

"I had a dream that my brother was captured, and killed by Team Rocket."

Mewtwo watched Libby as she became teary. Placing his hand on hers, Mewtwo looked at her as tears streamed down her cheeks.

_It's just a bad dream._ Mewtwo assured her as Libby looked at him.

"Still, I'm scared for him, Mewtwo." Libby admitted as new tears streamed down her cheeks.

"He's been missing for a year, and I don't know if he is still alive or dead, or what."

Mewtwo placed his other hand on her cheek as she looked at him.

_I'm sure that wherever your brother is, he is alive and well._

Nodding her head, Libby began to feel better as she hugged Mewtwo. Mewtwo smiled as he held onto Libby for moral support.

"There is one thing that will make me feel better."

_What's that?_ Mewtwo asked.

"Is to see the stars tonight, it helps me feel better."

Nodding his head, Mewtwo watched Libby as she put the ice cream back in the freezer. Getting up, Mewtwo took Libby's hand softly as they flew to his balcony. Sitting down on the floor, Libby and Mewtwo looked up at the stars as it twinkled in the sky.

"They are so beautiful." Libby gasped as she saw all the stars twinkling in the sky.

Mewtwo nodded his head in agreement as Libby sat down on the balcony.

"I bet he's looking at the brightest star right now."

Mewtwo looked at where Libby was pointing the star, it looked so beautiful in the sky, that it made Libby's eyes twinkle. Libby felt a little sleepy as Mewtwo felt her body going down on his lap.

"You always make me feel better about everything, Mewtwo." Libby said as she began to yawn.

_I try my best to make you feel happy, Libby_. Mewtwo said as he watched Libby lying down on his lap.

"You make me feel safe and warm, Mewtwo. Thank you….."

_You're welcome, Libby._ Mewtwo smiled as she fell fast asleep.

Stroking her hair, Mewtwo's heart began to beat as he gently scooped Libby into his arms and teleported to her bedroom. Placing her on the bed gently and carefully, Mewtwo watched as Libby stayed asleep.

_I think I might be falling in love with you. _Mewtwo admitted as he watched Libby sleeping on her bed before he left her room and quietly closed the door.

"Sir, I think we got something." One of the grunts said as he pulled up a satellite image from the Ilex forest.

"Magnify it, we may be after the one we are looking for." Giovanni ordered as one of the grunts as they magnify the image. Seeing a human being and a Pokemon on a balcony in the forest, Giovanni smiled evilly.

"There she is. And a very rare Pokemon, this must be Mewtwo."

"009, send 10 Grunts to get the girl, and when you do, make a note for Mewtwo so that he can save his friend."

"Roger," Domino nodded as she left his office.

"Landon," Giovanni called to him as he entered in the office.

"You will pay the price for your disobedience. Setting our Pokemon free, and sending our secrets to the PIA. When we get your sister, you will be forced to watch her die."

Snapping his two fingers, Giovanni called two of the Grunts as they appeared to him.

"Take my slave and put him in his cell until we get Libby."

Nodding their heads, the Grunts grabbed Landon's arms as they dragged him away.


	9. Love

The next night, Libby watched the stars twinkle from her bedroom window until Mewtwo entered the room with a tray in his hand.

_I got our food._

"Thanks." Libby smiled as they ate their dinner.

"It's so different out there than it is in the city. There, you can't see the stars with all the lights."

_I know._ Mewtwo nodded.

"My brother used to take me to see the stars when we were young. He and I are always there for each other."

_Your brother sounds like he's amazing human_. Mewtwo said as Libby nodded.

"Yeah," Libby agreed as Mewtwo stared at her.

"It's interesting you know. He went through a lot of trouble to escape from his arranged marriage that he did the same for me when I became unhappy about the choices my parents made for me few years ago."

_I see. Whatever happened to your parents? _

"I don't know." Libby sighed as she finished her meal.

"I don't want to talk about them. Not after what they are trying to make me do."

Understanding this, Mewtwo nodded his head as Libby got up and put the dishes on the tray.

"I'll be back, I'm gonna do the dishes."

_Okay._ Mewtwo said as Libby left the room.

Mewtwo thought about her ordeal and his own ordeal, he knows that tonight is a special night to take Libby out of the house to show her his spots that he occasionally goes, and maybe professing his love to her even if she would reject him. While doing the dishes, Libby smiled to herself as she thinks about Mewtwo. Even though she is a human, Libby doesn't care about it. If she loves Mewtwo, so be it. Entering in the kitchen, Mewtwo saw Libby as she finished washing the last of the dishes and placed it on the rack.

_Do you want to go somewhere with me?_ Nodding her head, Libby smiled as she went into her room and grabbed her jacket.

_Take my hand, and we'll be on our way. _

Libby grabbed his hand as Mewtwo teleported out of the house.

Arriving at a forest far from their hideout, Mewtwo and Libby walked around the forest admiring the flowers, trees, and the Ledian glowing in the tree.

"They're beautiful." Libby smiled as Mewtwo nodded in agreement.

He has never seen anything like it since the Butterfree flew over Mt. Quena a year ago. Seeing a flower, Mewtwo looked at it, and it reminded him of Libby. Watching her sitting down on a boulder, Libby looked up in the sky as Mewtwo continued watching her. Her light blue eyes glowing in the moon as Mewtwo's heart began to beat. He has never felt like this with anyone before. Picking the flower, Mewtwo walked over to her as he handed her the flower.

_For you, Libby._ Mewtwo said as Libby smiled at him.

"It's beautiful. Thank you, Mewtwo." Libby said as she tried to put it in her hair, but she couldn't see in the light.

_Here._ Mewtwo said as he took the flower from her, pulled some of her hair from the front of her face to behind her ear, and placed it there.

_Come._ Mewtwo said as he took Libby's hand and flew her to a nearby lake.

"Wow." Libby gasped as she saw the lake.

"it's so beautiful."

_I used to come here once in awhile_. Mewtwo said.

_It makes me wanna think about my future since I defeated Giovanni. _

"Now that you mentioned it, I don't know what my future will hold once this ordeal is over."

Using his power, Mewtwo read her mind as she closed her eyes and felt the breeze blowing at her gently. He saw what Libby's future is going to be. And to his surprise, she is on an island. It has a house hidden away by the trees. Libby was sitting on the beach looking at the sunset as she smiled. A shadow came towards her, as Libby turned and smiled at him. Then all the sudden Libby disappeared as Mewtwo saw Giovanni with him in custody while Libby is imprisoned as his slave. Mewtwo looked at her as Libby's smile turned into a worried look.

"what's wrong?"

_It's nothing._ Mewtwo said as he looked at Libby.

He knows that he has feelings for her, but what if she doesn't have feelings for him?

_From the moment I first met you, I thought you were just an ordinary girl. You are a special human._

"Everybody is special, Mewtwo." Libby said.

"It takes someone, or a Pokemon with a special ability to make them special."

_Do you think that I'm free?_ Mewtwo asked Libby.

"I don't know. If you believe that you are free from Giovanni, then you are free from Giovanni."

_Somehow I know I am free from him, but I don't know if I'm free of something else. _

Mewtwo walked closer to Libby as she looked at him.

"What is that?" Libby wondered.

_To love._ Mewtwo answered nervously as Libby looked at him.

"Sure, you are free to love a Pokemon that you have a crush on-"

_I meant human wise._ Mewtwo said as Libby looked at him in confusion.

"Where are you going with this?" Libby asked a little nervously as Mewtwo took her hand.

_I don't want to scare you or not make you my friend anymore, Libby. _

Libby's heart began to beat faster as Mewtwo's heart did the same.

_I think that I'm-_

Hearing thunder, Mewtwo took Libby's hand and flew to a tree and went under it as rain began to pour down really fast.

"Wow," Libby smiled as she watched the rain go down really fast.

Mewtwo watched her as Libby opened her hands for the rain to fall into her hands. Libby drank the rain water from her hands when it got full. Mewtwo smiled as Libby finished drinking the falling rain and looked upon him.

"What were you gonna tell me?" Libby asked as Mewtwo thought about what he was supposed to say.

Sighing, Mewtwo scratched his head as Libby looked at him. _I think….I think….._

"Think what?" Libby wondered as Mewtwo felt nervous at what he is going to say.

Sighing, Mewtwo placed his hand on her cheek and guide her face towards his as he began to kiss her on the lips. Shocked, Libby tried to fight it, but in her mind, it was soothing and relaxing as she relaxed herself. Mewtwo broke off the kiss. Mewtwo blushed wildly as Libby looked at him.

_I think I'm falling in love with you._

Shocked, Libby never knew that those words would come from a Pokemon that she has never seen in her life.

"You really do love me, even if I'm a human?"

_I do._ Mewtwo smiled as he held her into his arms.

_With all my heart. _

Libby smiled as she knows that she wants Mewtwo to kiss her again. Mewtwo placed his lips on hers as they kissed again softly, slowing, and soothing. Libby wrapped her arms around Mewtwo as he wrapped his arms around her waist as they continued kissing each other while rain is pouring down from the sky.

"Sir," Domino said as she looked at him on the screen.

"It's raining and lighting in the forest. We need to land for our safety."

"Very well." Giovanni nodded as he watched his troops, and Domino land on the plains right by the Ilex forest waiting for the storm to calm down.

While imprisoned, Landon knew that he needs to escape. Looking at the Grunts guarding his cell, Landon looked around as he secretly hid his pokeball up in his sleeve. Quietly as he could, Landon released his Pokemon, Alakazam.

"Use hypnosis on the guards." He quietly ordered as Alakazam hypnotize the two Grunts as they looked sleepy.

I….can't fall….asleep..."

"We…yawn…must stay….aw-"

Before the second Grunt could finish, they both fell into a deep sleep as Alakazam teleported Landon out of his cell.

"Let's go before someone sees us." Landon said as he and Alakazam teleported out of the prison cell, and into the Pokemon room where he found his Pokemon in his Pokeballs. Grabbing them, Landon and Alakazam escaped from Team Rocket headquarters as he put Alakazam into his Pokeball and withdrawing Pidgeot as the storm began to subside.


	10. A life for a life

Mewtwo and Libby smiled at each other as they returned home.

"I never realized that you have feelings for me." Libby blushed.

_I never wanted to tell you my intentions._ Mewtwo admitted.

"All this time, you wanted a mate." Libby guessed.

_Yes. But I can't force you into becoming my mate._

"I know." Libby sighed as they looked around.

"I wish there is some way that I can be yours forever…only in a Pokemon form."

Knowing that she made a choice to become his mate, Mewtwo knows that the Water of Life would either change her successfully into a Pokemon like him, or it would kill her and he would be devastated.

_I wish there is a way, too._ Mewtwo admitted.

_I'm gonna be leaving for more supplies while you are asleep. I'll be back._

"Okay." Libby smiled as she kissed Mewtwo on the lips.

"Goodnight."

_Goodnight._ Mewtwo smiled as he watched Libby go into her room.

Putting on his cloak and hat, Mewtwo left his home and flew off into the night. Watching him leave, Libby smiled at herself. True she is a human, but Mewtwo is a Pokemon. The Pokemon Team Rocket was looking for the past 3 years since their last encounter. Knowing that they love each other, Libby decided that she would do anything to protect Mewtwo. Crawling into bed, Libby was about to fall asleep when she heard a noise.

"Mewtwo?" Libby asked as she left her room.

Seeing some men coming towards her, Libby ran right back to her room, closed and locked the door. Looking around, Libby panicked as she tried to barricade the door with some of the furniture.

"That will hold them for awhile." Libby said proudly as she went to pack her things.

Seeing someone in the bathroom, Libby thought it might be just a Rattata, instead she saw a Drowzee. Using hypnosis on her, Drowzee waved his hands as Libby was forced to watch it. The moves made her calm, and peaceful as she collapsed onto the floor, Libby fell fast asleep while Nat and Todd came into her room. "

Easy as pie." Todd smirked.

"Let's get her to the boss." Nat said as he scooped Libby into his arms. When the men broke through the barricaded door, Cassidy signaled them to fall back.

"Giovanni," Nat said.

"We got the girl."

"Excellent." Giovanni smirked.

"Bring her to me. And see to it that Mewtwo finds that letter."

Before Team Rocket left the home, they destroying everything in their path, they got Libby in custody as they fled Mewtwo's home with their prize. From the forest, Landon spotted a helicopter from Team Rocket as he hid. While looking up, he spotted Libby being carried by a Grunt. Realizing that he needs to rescue her, Landon quietly released Pidgeot as he got on its back and flew to the headquarters.

Mewtwo was just carrying the groceries out of the store when he heard a crowd.

"There's a forest fire in Ilex Forest!" One of the spectators cried as Mewtwo's heart sank with fear

He dropped his groceries, and used his psychic power to freeze everyone that is near him, and teleported away. Once he was gone, the crowd forgot all about the fire in Ilex forest and continued with their duties. Mewtwo arrived and was shocked. His house was all burned down.

_Libby!_ Mewtwo cried as he looked around the area.

Trying to search for her with his powers, Mewtwo was relieved that Libby wasn't there when it happened. But then, he found a letter on a tree near the house. Opening the letter, Mewtwo's eyes begin to glow angrily as he read the letter.

"If you want to see your little friend again, you will come alone. Or else, she will die."

Giovanni

Mewtwo tore the letter in pieces as he thought of Libby. He thought about the situation. He could call his clone friends, but then again, they are somewhere around the world and reaching for them is impossible. Having no choice, he decided to go alone as he left the forest. Pikachutwo Meowthtwo and Pidgeottwo, who were coming to see Mewtwo, saw him leave his burned down house as they know he's in trouble. Looking at each other, Pikachutwo, Meowthtwo and Pidgeottwo decided to get reinforcements as they left the Ilex forest.

Imprisoned in a cell, Libby looked around as she crawled to the corner. Scared out of her mind, Libby took a deep breath. Calming herself down as she saw one of the Grunts opening the door.

"Get out, you witch." He said as he and another grunt grabbed Libby by the arms and dragged her out of her cell and into Giovanni's office. Throwing her on the floor, Libby watched as Giovanni turned his chair around, looked at Libby and smiled evilly as Libby glared at him.

"Do you know why you are here?" Giovanni asked as Libby looked away from him.

"I see how it is going to be. Wanting to protect the one Pokemon you care about deeply."

Giovanni got up from his chair and walked towards Libby who is looking at the floor.

"I'm gonna be really nice to you about this. Tell me where Mewtwo is, and maybe…I will tell you where your brother is."

Libby gasped as she looked up at Giovanni, who smirked at her again.

"Your brother was an amazing Grunt. He had the potential to be one, if he hadn't been working undercover for the PIA."

"Where is he?" Libby growled as Giovanni kneel down on his knee.

"I will not answer that question until you tell me where Mewtwo is."

Knowing that he will trick her, Libby looked at him as she saw Mewtwo at the corner of her eye. She smirked at him.

"I will tell you where he is."

"Good girl." Giovanni said as he waited for the answer.

Libby started to spit right in his face, causing Giovanni to flinch. Wiping it off angrily, Giovanni growled at her.

"You little brat."

He slapped her on the face really hard as she fell onto the floor, blacking out for a moment. As Giovanni was about to do it again, he felt something has taking over his body. Libby came to and saw Giovanni's hand twisting backwards in pain as Libby got up from the floor. Knowing that its Mewtwo coming to save her, Libby smiled as Mewtwo appeared from the shadows.

_You will not harm the girl anymore._ Mewtwo said as he let go of Giovanni, who fell onto the floor rubbing his wrist.

Giovanni looked at Mewtwo who flew to Libby's side, smirked at him as he looked at the two.

"I knew that I would be seeing you, old friend."

_I am not your friend._ Mewtwo growled as Giovanni smirked at him again.

Looking at the bruise on her face, Mewtwo touched it gently as Libby looked at him in relief.

_Are you alright? _

"Never better." Libby smiled as she and Mewtwo turned to Giovanni.

"You won't be able to leave this place, Mewtwo. "This building you are in is teleport-proof meaning that you and your little friend won't escape anytime soon."

_You are disgusting._ Mewtwo said.

"So what's the choice, Libby Parsons? Surrender your Mewtwo, or else you won't have a chance of seeing your brother again."

Libby looked at Mewtwo who looked at her as Libby knew of the choice she's gonna make. Before she made a choice, she heard a familiar sound coming from outside.

"Get your filthy hands off of my sister!"

"Landon?" Libby turned her head towards him as Mewtwo did the same thing.

Giovanni sneered as Landon broke through the office window. Seeing Libby with Mewtwo, Landon rushed over to her as he hugged her tightly.

"I thought I would never see you again." Landon said tearfully as Libby's eyes are filling up with tears as she hugged him tightly.

Letting go of each other, Landon looked at Libby, who felt scared.

"When I heard that the Grunts were gonna capture you…" Libby looked at him with relief in her eyes.

"I knew that you were alive, my brother. What's important is that you are alive, and well….mostly." Landon smiled as he faced Giovanni.

"Now I can make my own choice, Giovanni. I will help Mewtwo and my sister defeat you."

"Are you now?" Giovanni smirked as he pulled out a button from his shirt pocket.

"In that case, you three are my prisoners."

Before Giovanni can hit the button to call for backup, they heard an explosion coming from the wall. Landon, Libby and Mewtwo turned towards the wall as they saw Mewtwo's clones from the past.

_You guys_. Mewtwo smiled as the clones came and surrounded Landon, Libby and Mewtwo, protecting them.

"Kill them all." Giovanni said as the Grunts fired their lasers at the Clones.

_Let's get out of here._ Mewtwo said as he, Libby and Landon fled away from the headquarters as Mewtwo used his psychic power to levitate his clone friends, Libby and Landon.

Leaving the building, Mewtwo, Libby, Landon and the clones were free. But they were stopped by Team Rocket and Giovanni who are waiting for them.

"You are not going anywhere." Giovanni said as he aimed his Blaster at Mewtwo. Mewtwo glared at him as Giovanni, Team Rocket, and Domino have them surrounded. Mewtwo used his shield to protect himself and his friends as Landon released his Pokemon from his Pokeballs. Mewtwo looked at Pidgeottwo and Libby.

_Take Libby somewhere safe far away from here_. Pidgeottwo nodded as Libby refused.

"I can't leave you."

_You have to, Libby._ Mewtwo said as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

_You don't have your own Pokemon to fight with you. _

"I can't lose you." Libby said.

_You won't, trust me_. Mewtwo smiled as he gave Libby a quick kiss on the lips as Libby smiled.

_Go now, I will catch up with you later. _

Libby stood still for a moment until she nodded her head as she got on Pidgeottwo's back.

_Be careful, my love_. Mewtwo said as he, the clones, and Landon's Pokemon were prepared for battle.

Lowering the shield, Pidgeottwo took off flying with Libby on its back as the others fought Team Rocket.

"009, get the girl and that clone and bring them to me." Giovanni order as Domino activated her jet pack.

_NO!_ Mewtwo said as Domino took off with two of the Rocket Grunts.

"What's it gonna be, Mewtwo? Defeat me, or rescue your girlfriend?" Mewtwo growled as he looked onto the Clones, and Landon who looked at him.

Libby looking ahead at the horizon smiled to herself as she thought about Mewtwo's kiss. Realizing that she is falling in love with a Pokemon, Libby knew right away that she wanted to help out. Knowing a place to go, Libby looked at Pidgeottwo as it looked at her.

"Take me to the river, I have a plan."

Pidgeottwo chirped as it flew towards the river. Unknown to both that Domino, and the Rocket Grunts followed the pair. Arriving there, Libby whistled for her Pokemon friends as they rise up from underwater. The Poliwags, and most of the Pokemon that lived in the river greeted her as she smiled at them.

"We need your help." Libby explained as the water Pokemon listened in on the plans.

"Not from where you are going." A voice said as Libby and the others turned around and spotted Domino and the Grunts with their laser blasters in their hands.

"You are Mewtwo's precious girlfriend? I find it very pathetic. When Giovanni captures Mewtwo and his friends, He will make Mewtwo his slave, and destroy you and his clones."

"Mewtwo is far more stronger than Giovanni." Libby growled as a Gyarados appeared behind her.

"Gyarados, if you please."

Libby stood aside as it used water gun on Domino only to dodge its attack while the Grunts took it. Using her black tulip, Domino threw it at Libby as a Poliwag dodged the tulip with its Double Slap move, bouncing it back towards Domino as the tulip turned into a sleep bomb. Libby, and Pidgeottwo were taken underwater by Gyarados as the sleep bomb consumed Donimo and the Grunts. Swimming up to shore, Libby and Pidgeottwo smiled at the water Pokemon as they know they are 100% behind Libby as they swam towards the Rocket hideout.

Giovanni smiled evilly as he watched Mewtwo, the clones, Landon, and his Pokemon were surrounded by the Rocket Grunts and their Pokemon. Exhausted, Mewtwo tried to use his shield, but he was feeling too weak to use it.

"Surrender now, my friend." Giovanni sneered as he witnessed Mewtwo collapsing onto the ground as Landon rushed to his side.

_I will never surrender myself to you. _Mewtwo declared as Giovanni looked onto the Grunts.

"So be it." As Giovanni prepared to snap his fingers, a huge beam was shot towards the tanks.

"Bring it on, you freak." Libby shouted as she, Pidgeottwo, and the river Pokemon attacked Team Rocket and the Grunts.

Mewtwo smiled happily as Libby returned. The river Pokemon attacked the Grunts as Gyarados nodded its head at Libby.

"Come on we need to get out of here." Libby said as she and Landon helped Mewtwo up. Walking him towards Pidgeottwo, Libby got on its back as Mewtwo did the same thing while Landon returned his Pokemon except for his Pidgeot.

"Let's go." Libby said as she and Landon led the Clones away from the battle scene.


	11. Sacrifices

Arriving in a cave, Libby and Landon helped Mewtwo off of Pidgeottwo as they got the other clones to settle in as Libby sat down next to Mewtwo, who felt weak after his battle with Giovanni. Getting him some water from Poliwag along with some berries that Landon found nearby, Libby tiled Mewtwo's head as he took the water from Libby's cupped hands. Libby handed Mewtwo the berries, and ate them as he felt a little bit better.

_Why did you come back?_ Mewtwo asked Libby.

"Because I can't live without you. I'm willing to do anything to protect you. Even if I die trying."

Mewtwo nodded his head as he looked onto the clones and the river Pokemon who arrived shortly after arriving in the cave. Landon, his Pidgeot, and some of the clone Pokemon took charge protecting the others as most of them fell asleep. Libby left the cave after Mewtwo fell asleep and spotted Landon right by the shore looking up at the stars.

"Hey." Libby smiled as Landon looked at her.

"I used to take you out to see the stars when you were little." Landon explained as Libby nodded her head.

"What happened to you last year?" Libby wondered as Landon looked at her.

Walking away from her, Landon leaned against a tree as he began his story.

"Remember the time I went away on a trip to the investigate Team Rocket and help them disband them? I worked for the Pokemon Intelligence Agency to investigate Giovanni's plot that involves stealing other trainers' Pokemon, and illegally created a most powerful Pokemon of all."

"Mewtwo," Libby answered for him as Landon nodded.

"The agency gave me an assignment that involves me going undercover as a Rocket Grunt. They want me to look up on files of trainers who battled Giovanni and lost against him after using Mewtwo after this kid went to the agency when he lost against Giovanni 4 years ago, and explained that Pokemon he saw was powerful, and evil, and it defeated his two Pokemon that he used against Mewtwo. So they wanted me to go undercover and I did."

Libby continued to listen to him unaware that Mewtwo was listening in.

"For a few weeks I kept my private life private away from Team Rocket. I sent enough evidence to see if the agency can arrest Giovanni and bring down Team Rocket for good. But I was wrong. There was a mole in the agency that was working for Team Rocket. He discovered my identity and turned me in to Giovanni. He took me in prisoner, and gave me a choice: To abandon my agency to serve him, or else he will send a few Grunts to kill you by any means necessary."

Libby was shocked to hear this story, placed her hand on Landon's cheek as he finished.

"You did what you could to protect me, Brother." Libby said.

"I'm so sorry to put you into this. I hope you can forgive me."

Libby smiled and gave her brother a big hug.

"Of course I do. You are my brother and I love you very much."

Mewtwo walked in on the two as Libby and Landon smiled at him.

"Mewtwo, I'm very grateful that you saved my sister from the Grunts. Thank you."

_It was nothing._ Mewtwo said.

_I wanted to protect her as much as I can. _

"That makes two of us." Landon smiled as the trio walked back into the cave as the storm hits.

"Any luck?" Giovanni asked Domino as she scanned the forest.

"I got something, a signal from the forest. By the river."

Zooming in on camera, Giovanni smiled evilly as he found images of Landon, Libby, and Mewtwo by the river.

"There they are. Get the Grunts ready. We are going to capture them as soon as the storm is over."

"At once." Domino smiled as she left his office.

The next morning, Mewtwo woke up as the sun was shining inside the cave. He looked upon Libby, who is sleeping next to her brother and his Pokemon. Looking around the cave, Mewtwo watched as the clones, and the river Pokemon were asleep. Getting up quietly, Mewtwo left the cave as he looked at the forest. It was very beautiful in his eyes, yet he wants to share this world with Libby. It didn't matter to him that she is a human, and he was a Pokemon. As long as they loved each other is what's important. While thinking, he heard a noise coming from inside the forest. Sensing it, Mewtwo realizes that Team Rocket is coming.

_Everyone wake up_! Mewtwo cried as the Pokemon, Landon, and Libby woke up.

_Team Rocket is on their way here. _

"But how did they find us?" Landon wondered as he rubbed his back as he felt something bumpy.

"Oh no." He said as Libby looked at it.

"We are being tracked!"

Taking the device off of his back, Landon stomped on it as he looked at Mewtwo.

"I didn't know that they planted a device on me."

_Enough,_ Mewtwo said.

_All we need to do is to get out of here._

Nodding their heads, Libby, Landon, and others helped each other as they left the cave. Mewtwo tried to use his power again, but it was no use. Knowing that he wants to protect Libby and their friends, Mewtwo looked at Libby as she got the rest of the clones, and the river Pokemon out of the cave and on their way out of the Ilex Forest. Looking back, Libby saw Mewtwo as he tried to use his power to protect his friends. Running towards him, Libby walked with Mewtwo as she looked at the Blimps that are getting very close.

"We need to go, now!"

Mewtwo nodded as his Clones lead by Charizardtwo had safely made it out of the cave and went deeper into the Ilex forest while Landon's Pokemon stayed behind. Libby spotted Domino aiming her black tulip at Landon. Thinking fast, Libby just pushed him out of the way as they heard someone screaming in pain.

Looking around, Mewtwo saw that Libby turned towards him as he looked in horror as Mewtwo saw blood coming from her chest while Landon looked at his sister in horror as well.

_Libby?_ Mewtwo asked as Libby began to collapse on him as he caught her in his arms as he sunk down to the ground cradling her injured body as Libby moaned in pain. Taking the poison barb off of her chest, Mewtwo's eyes began to well up with tears as Libby's life is slowly draining from her body.

_Libby, just stay with me! I can heal you! _Mewtwo said as he tried to heal her, but his power became so weak, that he can't do anything to help her.

_Libby?_ Mewtwo wondered as Libby began to moan in pain.

"Alakazam, use your shield power to protect us!" Landon cried as Alakazam shielded his friends inside his shield bubble, as Landon kneel down next to Libby and Mewtwo, holding her hand with tears streaming down his eyes.

Mewtwo continued to cradle Libby as she slowly puts her hand on Mewtwo's cheek as tears began to stream down her cheeks.

"I….love….you…." Libby said as tears spilled down Mewtwo's cheeks as he began to kiss her on the lips until he felt her body getting heavy. Mewtwo stopped his kiss as he looked down at Libby, who closed her eyes peacefully.

_Libby? Libby! Please come back to me! Please! I love you…and I need you! Don't go please! LIBBY!_

All Mewtwo can look is Libby's dead body as he tried to wake her up. Feeling angry, Mewtwo placed Libby's body down as he looked upon Giovanni, who smiled evilly.

"Your little girlfriend had to save you, didn't she?"

Mewtwo growled as Landon did the same thing.

"You will pay for this, you piece of slag!" Landon yelled as Giovanni looked at him while Mewtwo scooped Libby's body as Landon looked back at him.

"Take her body and go somewhere safe. I will hold them off."

Nodding his head, Mewtwo flew away from Team Rocket. Landon looked at his Alakazam as he returned all of his Pokemon into his Pokeballs and nodded at it.

"Use teleport!"

Alakazam teleported itself and Landon away from the scene as Giovanni growled to himself.

"I want Mewtwo and his friends found alive!"

At another cave far away from Team Rocket, Mewtwo sighed in depression as he, the clones, the river Pokemon, and Landon mourned for Libby's death.

_I should be the one dead, not Libby._ Mewtwo blamed himself for it to happen. He promised her that he would protect her, instead she got hit by the barb and now she's dead.

"You did what you could to protect her." Landon said as Mewtwo looked at him.

"She wanted you to live."

"Pika Pika Pika Pika chu." Pikachutwo said as he placed his hand on Mewtwo's shoulder.

_No, I didn't do what I had to. _Mewtwo sighed as he sunk on the ground.

_If Libby haven't be captured, she wouldn't be in this mess. Thanks to my undoing, she died in my arms. _

"Scyther, Scyther Scy?" Scythertwo asked as Mewtwo looked at him.

_What she did was out of love. She loved me and would hate for me to die. _

Thinking about it, Poliwag thought about something as it ran towards Gyarados.

"Poli, Poli Poliwag?" Poliwag asked Gyarados as it roared softly.

"Beefree, Beefree." Butterfree insisted as Slowpoke agreed.

"Slopoke, slowpoke, sloooo…"

Mewtwo, at first didn't understand what the river Pokemon were saying until Gyarados appeared before him and roared softly.

_You mean there is another way to bring Libby back?_

Gyarados nodded as Gyaradostwo smiled at the Gyarados.

_The Water of Life?_ Mewtwo asked as Landon listened.

"I thought it was just a myth. The Water of Life doesn't exist anymore."

"Poli poliwag," Poliwag nodded as Mewtwo paid attention.

_Where can we find it? _

"Poli."

Using its tail, Poliwag pointed to where it is as Mewtwo smiled.

_Let's get Libby there._

Landon didn't like the idea at first.

"What if it doesn't work?"

_We need to believe. _Mewtwo assured him as Landon finally nodded his head.

Mewtwo scooped up Libby's body as they heard a blast coming from outside the cave.

"Go and take my sister's body there. If this works, then I will be very grateful to you."

Mewtwo nodded as he called for Venusaurtwo, and Scythertwo as they followed behind him.

_If this works, Libby will be brought back to life._

Mewtwo nodded as Poliwag led the group to the shrine that holds the Water of Life.


	12. Rebirth

Admiring the Labyrinth of the cave, Mewtwo and the others looked ahead as they saw a spring water pond that is surrounded with boulders behind it, and two front boulders in between the pond. Poliwag hopped onto the boulder as it nodded at Mewtwo who is unsure at first.

_What if it doesn't work? _

"Poli Poli Poli poli." Poliwag assured him as he walked to the edge of the pond. Looking down at the pond, Mewtwo nuzzled her cold cheeks, as he looked at Libby's dead body

_I'm gonna make everything okay. I promise_.

Looking at the two clones, and Poliwag, they nodded at him as the four of them did the same thing to Mewtwo. Taking a deep breath Mewtwo gently put Libby into the pond as her body sank into the water.

"Scyther, Scyther."

_I don't know if the springs are going to revive her, or just leave her dead. _

"Saur." Venusaurtwo said as it used its vine to calm him down.

Mewtwo felt a little bit better as he sat down and watch it happen.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachutwo cried from the labyrinth's entryway as Mewtwo heard him.

Mewtwo sensed that Team Rocket has already arrived and that Landon, his Pokemon, and the Clones are holding them off. Knowing that he has to protect the clones, Landon and his Pokemon, Mewtwo teleported out of the cave, leaving Venusaurtwo, Scythertwo, and Poliwag to watch spring.

"I was worried that you won't be able to come out and fight me since I killed your girlfriend." Domino smirked as Mewtwo arrived.

_You will pay for what you did to Libby._ Mewtwo growled at her.

"Worry about yourself, Mewtwo." Giovanni taunted him.

"Your little girlfriend is dead because she protected you from danger. Stupid thing to do when she took the hit instead of you."

_You are despicable._ Mewtwo growled.

_Libby is stronger than you will ever be_.

"Stand down, and I will spare you and your friends." Giovanni smirked.

_I will never become your slave again._ Mewtwo growled.

Knowing that it is on, Team Rocket Grunts released their Pokemon while Landon did the same thing.

_GO!_ Mewtwo called as his clones, the river, Landon's Pokemon, and Team Rockets' Pokemon charged against each other.

While Libby's body sank underwater, her body began to heal, but only something miraculous is happening, something unexplainable.

_It feels like I'm getting stronger, and powerful at the same time, yet my body is changing somehow. I'm dead, but why does it feel like I'm alive? This water has healing abilities, but yet this water is doing something more to my body than healing me._

While her body is healing, Libby's life flashed before her eyes. From the times she spent with her brother, to the time she ran away from home after learning that she is going to be betrothed to a man she never met. Her final memory was with Mewtwo. She and Mewtwo had fun times together. From being rescued from Team Rocket, to let her live at his home, to their first kiss. As the bright light flashes on Libby's body, as Venusaurtwo, Scythertwo, and Poliwag looked on in shock and amazement as the springs glowed in the cave.

Being tied up and walked towards the tank, Landon, his Pokemon, the clones, and the river Pokemon looked onto Team Rocket as they got Mewtwo into custody with binders binding his arms, legs, and his hands.

"You will pay for this, Landon." Giovanni shook his head as Landon gave him a look.

"This Pokemon belongs to me from the beginning."

As Mewtwo looked at Landon and his Pokemon friends in defeat, they saw a shadow ball coming towards them. Jumping away from the attack, the Grunts and Giovanni looked up in the sky as Landon, Mewtwo and the clones did the same thing. They saw a figure just floating in the sky with two shadow balls in each hand as it threw them towards the helicopters, and the tanks destroying the force barrier, and releasing Mewtwo from his binds, the clones, Landon and his Pokemon as they watch the figure come closer to them.

"Another Mewtwo?!" Giovanni asked furiously as the creature, a Mewtwo landed towards them.

Opening its eyes, the Mewtwo looked straight at Giovanni as it growled.

_You will leave my friends alone._ Landon right away recognized that voice.

"Libby?"

_Yes, it worked!_ Mewtwo smiled as he saw Libby in her Pokemon form.

Her body is exactly like Mewtwo's only slimmer, and in two different colors. Her tail color is a Magenta color, her eyes are light blue, her whole body is a light pink color, and her chest is covered with a shield like armor (like Mewtwo's chest, only femine). Mewtwo's eyes fell on her as Libby glared at Giovanni.

"Well," Giovanni said as he looked at Libby.

"Love the new look on you, Libby."

_Nevertheless, you are an ugly pig._ Libby growled as she used her shadow ball on at Giovanni as Domino stopped it with her black tulip that turned into a shield.

Growling again, Libby watch Giovanni as Mewtwo was helped up by Landon.

"You think you are powerful? I know you are. You are a very valuable Pokemon to me, much like your counterpart."

_You are sick,_ Libby growled as Mewtwo secretly uses recover to heal his wounds.

"Surrender yourself to me, and I promise that your brother and your friends will be spared."

While Libby was looking at Giovanni, Domino used one of her black tulips as it turned into a bomb.

_Libby!_ Mewtwo cried out as Libby used her hand to defect the bomb and flew right back at one of the Blimps.

"Impressive, young one." Giovanni sneered.

"Your handy work will come in hand as you become my slave."

_Over my dead body_. Libby growled as Domino began to charge at her.

Libby's eyes began to glow as she used her power to lift Domino in the sky as Domino flew off and crashed into the blimp. Looking at Giovanni, Libby used her shadow ball, and threw it at Giovanni's helicopter as it dodged it.

"If you are gonna be like a Pokemon, you might as well practice on your throwing skills."

Ignoring this, Libby prepared another shadow ball, only this time, Mewtwo stopped her. Libby looked at Mewtwo as he held a formed a shadow ball from his hand, smiling at her. Libby smiled back as she and Mewtwo looked onto Giovanni and the Rocket Grunts

"How sweet," Giovanni sneered as Team Rocket surrounded the two Mewtwos in front of them.

"It looks like I can keep you two as my properties."

_Not anymore._ Mewtwo said as he and Libby used Shadow ball on the helicopter as it explodes.

Using her power, Libby protected herself, and her friends as smoke surrounded them. Mewtwo nodded at her as they teleported their friends out of the battle area, freezing Giovanni and Team Rocket in the process.

Later on, Giovanni and the other Team Rocket grunts were unfroze and looked around.

"Why are we here?" Giovanni asked as Domino looked around.

"Maybe we are on a secret mission."

"What kind of secret mission?"

"How should I know?" Domino asked as Giovanni nodded.

"Let's head back to base."

Domino nodded as she and the troops fled the Ilex forest. Giovanni looked around the forest as a Helicopter picked him up and took him away from the forest.


	13. A new life New beginnings

Hiding in healing springs underneath Mt. Quena very far away from Giovanni and Team Rocket, Libby looked at her new form as Landon, the clones, and the river Pokemon looked at her. Wanting to see what she looked like, Libby flew onto the middle of the healing springs and started at her reflection. At first she felt confused, but after awhile, she recognize her own face as she used her power to lift the water around her and covered herself in a big bubble as she stared at herself while the water was still. Libby began to smile at her new body as she continued looking at herself. Outside of the water bubble, Mewtwo walked over to her while she is admiring her new look. Seeing Mewtwo opening the water bubble, Libby began to blush as Mewtwo stepped inside the water bubble and closed it up.

_The Water of Life not only brought you back to life, but it made you a Pokemon just like me._ Mewtwo explained as he stood in front of Libby as she continued to blush at him as he held out his hand.

Libby nervously took his hand as it felt different from her human hand. Mewtwo stared into Libby's turquoise colored eyes as she stared back at him.

_You are so beautiful._ He whispered as Libby continued to blush again.

Libby has never in her life felt like this before. Her heart began to beat as Mewtwo smiled at her as he wrapped his arms around her.

_I can feel your heart beat differently now._ Mewtwo smiled as Libby smiled again.

Placing his hand on her cheek, Mewtwo looked deep into Libby's eyes as his heart began to beat as well. Feeling playful, Libby let her body sank underwater as Mewtwo smiled at her and went underwater as well. Together the two Mewtwos swam together underwater until Mewtwo got a hold on Libby as they looked at each other. He placed his lips on hers as they kissed underwater for awhile until the two swam up to the surface. After awhile, Libby and Mewtwo flew onto the ground with Landon waiting on the both of them.

"Libby?" Landon asked as he walked towards her. Libby smiled as she saw Landon walking towards her.

"You look….different…." Landon said.

_I feel different, Landon._ Libby explained. _One minute I was dead, the next minute I feel like I'm very powerful Pokemon. _Speaking of dead, Libby realized something.

_Giovanni now knows that there is another Mewtwo._ Libby said worriedly as Mewtwo places his hand on her cheek.

_When you teleported us out of battle, I used my power to clear Giovanni's and Team Rocket's memories of ever knowing who we are, Libby. We are safe from him and Team Rocket._

Libby nodded feeling relieved after the events.

"What about Mom and Dad?" Landon asked.

_You will not tell them about this,_ Libby firmly said.

_They know that I'm still in an arranged marriage with some guy I never met._

"Don't worry," Landon assured her.

"Your secret is safe with me. From what I heard, he's married to somebody else now. You are free to make your own decisions."

Libby smiled at Mewtwo and Landon, but her smile faded as she saw Landon's sorrowful eyes.

_But, Landon- _

"I'll be okay, Libbs." Landon smiled as he walked up between the two.

"No matter what you choose, you will always be my little sister."

Libby's eyes were filled with tears as she hugged Landon tightly.

After finishing their hug, Landon grabbed Libby's hand and walked her towards Mewtwo as Landon did the same thing. Landon put the two hands together as Libby smiled at Landon. Taking her into his arms, Mewtwo and Libby kissed passionately as the clones and Landon looked on in happiness as Mewtwo found himself a mate.

"I'm very happy to hear that you are gonna be my brother-in-law." Landon smiled at Mewtwo who smiled back.

The clone Pokemon, and Landon decided to spend the night at Mt. Quena except for the river Pokemon who wants to go back home. Libby and Mewtwo thanked them for their help as they used their powers to send them home. Thinking about this, Libby decided to fly to Saffron city with Mewtwo at her side. Flying to her home, Libby looked through the window as she saw her parents sitting on the couch talking. Mewtwo placed his arms around Libby as she looked at Mewtwo.

_Are you sure this is what you want_? Mewtwo wondered as Libby looked at him.

_I want to be yours forever my parents don't understand that me and Landon never wanted the arranged marriages. _

_I believe you just made your decision._ Mewtwo smiled as he let go of her as Libby's eyes began to glow brightly as her parents looked up from their conversation and began to cover their eyes.

Soon after, Libby's mother looked around.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know." Her father replied as he looked at the family picture.

"Do we have kids?"

"I don't think so why?"

"Because there is a picture of this boy and this girl with us."

Looking at the picture, Libby's mother shook her head.

"Never met them in my life." She said shaking her head.

After they left the living room to go to bed, Libby smiled happily as her new found powers are a success in freeing herself and Landon from their strict, matchmaking parents. Holding her hand, Mewtwo teleported themselves back to Mt. Quena as Landon waited for them.

"Well?"

_We are free, Landon._ Libby smiled as Landon gave her a hug.

"Thank you." Landon smiled as he, Libby, and the rest of the Pokemon fell asleep on the ground.

Mewtwo smiled at the siblings as he left them alone for the night.

At dawn, after being refreshed and strength restored in their bodies from the healing waters, the clone Pokemon departed their ways back home wishing Mewtwo and Libby happiness and luck in their future. Landon withdrew Pidgeot, as it waited for him.

"I'm very proud of you, Libby." Landon smiled as he hugged Libby tightly.

_Me too, my brother._ Libby smiled as they let go.

_What will happen to you now?_

"I might be working with Officer Jenny at the Pokemon police station. I got enough money that will last me through until my officer training is complete. I'll try and come visit you guys, when I get the chance."

_That would be great._ Libby smiled.

"Mewtwo," Landon said as he shook Mewtwo's hand.

"Take good care of my sister for me."

_Libby is in good hands, Landon._ Mewtwo assured him as Landon got on his Pidgeot.

"Let's go home, Pidgeot."

Pidgeot chirped as it took off from Mt. Quena. Mewtwo looked at Libby as he took her hand.

_Come with me._ _I got something to show you_.

Smiling, Libby held onto Mewtwo's hand as he teleported the two to the waterfall from another part of the forest. Looking around, Libby smiled as Mewtwo looked at her. Using his hand, Mewtwo split the waterfall in half as Libby looked through. Behind the waterfall, was a secret entrance to a waterfall cave. Taking her hand, Mewtwo and Libby flew into the waterfall cave as Mewtwo let go of the waterfall, and it began to fall in one again. Taking her deep into the cave, Mewtwo smiled as Libby looked at the Labyrinth cave that is full of life. Libby smiled as Mewtwo watched her walk inside the labyrinth cave.

Looking around, Libby saw that the cave is huge for both of them. The ground is covered with moss, flowers surrounded the ground, a tiny stream of water is in the middle of the cavern and rocks surround them. Walking on the mossy floor, Libby loved how cool, and soft the moss is with her feet. Looking at Mewtwo, Libby began to blush as Mewtwo walked towards her. Wrapping his arms around her, Libby felt Mewtwo's soft skin touching her skin.

_You and I are meant for each other._

That made Libby smile as Mewtwo placed his hand on her cheek as he pulled her face towards his as he kissed her softly and slowly. Then he helped her sit down on the mossy floor as they continued their kiss. Their tails wrapped around each other as they nuzzled together. Libby looked at Mewtwo as she broke the kiss and looked at him nervously.

_Is something wrong?_

_No._ Libby lied as Mewtwo looked at her in confusion.

_Yes. I have never done this before. I don't know if it will hurt, or you will hurt me._

Sighing, Mewtwo placed his hand on her face as he smiled at her.

_I would never ever hurt you, Libby. I love you so much._

Placing a quick kiss on her lips, Mewtwo and Libby's quick kiss turned into a passionate one as they collapsed on the ground. He got on top of her and he slowly thrust himself softly inside her as Libby began to gasp. Mewtwo looked at her as Libby smiled and nodded her head knowing that she is okay. Mewtwo did it again until he was inside her. Moaning, Libby has never felt like this before, even Mewtwo who looked at her. They both kissed and touched each other while they are mating. Libby began to moan as Mewtwo kissed her neck. All the sudden, they felt something they have never felt before. It's like they are in the sky soaring into greater heights than any flying or psychic Pokemon would have flown. After awhile, Mewtwo got off of Libby as she felt panted for breath as Mewtwo did the same thing.

_Are you okay?_ Mewtwo asked as he wrapped his arms around Libby.

_I'm more than okay_, Libby smiled as she snuggled with Mewtwo as they wrapped their arms around each other. _I have never felt like this before._

_Me too, Libby._ Mewtwo admitted as he stroked Libby's back softly.

_Since I met you, I knew that we would be good for each other….except you were a human back then. _

_And now, I'm a Pokemon like you_. Libby smiled as she placed her hand on his chest, feeling his heart beating faster than ever.

Mewtwo placed his hand on her chest and felt Libby's heart beating the same beat as his heart was.

_Our hearts are beating together,_ Libby said as Mewtwo smiled.

_We are meant to be mates, Mewtwo._

Yawning, Libby fell fast asleep with Mewtwo's arms wrapped around her body. Mewtwo has never been so happy in his life. His past has been at ease, and that he can make a new life for him and Libby. But for now, he wants to be like this forever, hold Libby into his arms, and never letting her go for anything at all. Nuzzling against her cheek as he kissed her softly, Mewtwo drifted off to sleep with his new mate at his side completing his life.


	14. Writer's notes

Hey fanfiction readers,

Thank you so much for reading and commenting on my latest fanfiction story, Translatanticism. There will be a sequel called Clarity coming in November of 2013 where it will talk about Mewtwo and Libby's new lives as mates with some run-ins with familiar characters along with a new enemy that threatens to destroy the world. Also a prequel of Translatanticism, Premonition is in the works, but it won't be released until December of 2014. There will be a behind-the-storylines of the trilogy which will be released a week or two before Clarity. Feel free to ask questions about my story, and your questions will be posted on my behind-the-storylines of the Translatanticism trilogy. So stay tuned and happy reading!

Thanks!

Mewgirl99

Please…..DON'T ASK ANYTHING OUTSIDE OF MY TRILOGY OR ELSE YOUR QUESTIONS WON'T BE POSTED ON MY BEHIND-THE-STORYLINES QUESTION PAGE! THANK YOU!


End file.
